The Game
by Gpiggyking
Summary: Continues on the VR game, lots of everything in here. Some language and violence.


The Game  
  
GPK: Hello everybody. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I will cook my lunch with flames. This is a fic that starts with the game Kaiba made and eventually goes into Yugi's world. So now, without further ado, the disclaimer as done by my muse in training, Extremely Strange Guinea Pig. ESGP: Ok. My master doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. He does own himself, he thinks, and he owns Mike. He also doesn't own any songs sung in this fic. GPK: And now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny Unfolds.  
  
A short boy, about 4'5, with tri-colored hair walked along the street with two taller boys, one in a green jacket; one in a brown one, and a girl, who was wearing a sweater and a skirt. "Oh boy, I can't believe it's summer already! So where are we goin' again, Yug?" "Kaiba decided to let us be the first people to use the virtual pods, remember?" "Uhhh, no." "Joey, you're a lost cause." "Hush, we're here," stated Tea. (A/N I use the American names cause I know them) The four teens walked up the steps to Kaiba Corp. to be greeted by that loveable fuzz ball, Mokuba. "Hi everyone. The other duelists are waiting." "Other duelists? I thought only us were gonna be in there." "Seto decided to hold a tournament, like Duelist Kingdom," said Mokuba. "Hmm.I'm in," said a deep voice. "Yami, I thought you were going to watch the shop. And Bakura, I thought you didn't feel like coming. And where's Ryou?" (A/N Bakura=evil, Ryou=good) "Your grandfather got back from his trip early, and I dragged Bakura here. And Ryou is coming right now," said the slightly taller version of Yugi. "Hello everyone" "Hey Ryou!" "May I have your attention please," a voice boomed through a loud speaker, "would everyone please come and take a number." The mob of duelists headed to where the numbers were being given out. "I got number 15! Yug, what'd you get," said the excited Joey. "I got number 14, Joey. What did the rest of you get?"  
  
"I have number 13," Ryou said. "I got number 16," Tea shouted. "I have number 27, aibou does this mean that we are apart," asked Yami. "I have 30 you pitiful fools," spat Bakura. "Oh man, I'm with the yamis," Tristan said worried. "Don't worry Tristan, they wo-" Yugi was cut off by an announcement for all players to get to their pods. "Let's rock and roll," Joey said. "You guys ready," asked Yugi. "Yes, I am." "I am ready too." Seto went around and made sure everyone was in. Then he started the pods up and climbed into his own. The games had begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Yawn* "What time is it..." *Thump* "Ouch! Hey, how'd a virtual pod get into my room.it says Kaiba Corp. Wait a sec!" *Jumps over bed and dives into some clothes* "Now where did I set my cards. here they are" I say as I leap over the bed and into the pod. "Let's see, this closes the screen, so this must start it." and then I was in VR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In VR Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we're here. Now what'd do?" "I'd say we walk, Joseph." "Mai!!!! How'd you get wit us?" "I was number 12, Joey. Let's start going." And with that Yugi, Joey, Tea, Ryou and Mai started their walk through the mountain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hmmm, we're in a forest," said Yami. "I can see that, I'm not blind," Bakura screamed at Yami. Tristan just walked behind the two bickering alter egos with Seto and Mokuba behind him.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck with horn-head, a weird Yugi, and a dark Ryou," Seto muttered. "Hey it's just luck of the dr-aahhhhhhhhhhhhh help me," Tristan yelled as he was carried away by a Killer Needle. "Finally a fight," Seto muttered, the screamed "Go Blackland Fire Dragon, toast that bug!" The dragon flew into the air and launched a fireball at the Killer Needle. Needless to say, the bug bit the big one, and Tristan was plummeting toward the ground when Yami's Curse of Dragon scooped him up. "Thanks you guys. That was close," Tristan said. "It's not over yet," said Mokuba, "go King of Yamimakai!" Bakura then shouted, "Go, Fire Wing Pegasus!" Tristan followed by sending out Red Dragon. The onslaught of Bugs was strong, and they just kept coming until Tristan called back his Red Dragon. "Call your monsters back everyone," Tristan yelled. And they did, except Seto who was being difficult. Tristan then activated a Dark Hole magic card, and all the Killer Needles, and Seto's Blackland Fire Dragon, were sucked in. "Wahoo, we did it!" Tristan and Mokuba were jumping up and down when a large thrumming noise was heard. "What the- Holy-" Seto was cut off by getting knocked down by the wind the Great Moth's created. "Ahhhhh," Mokuba screamed. "Hahaha, you are no match for my Moths," a nasal voice said, "you cannot beat them because they are even stronger than your precious Blue Eyes, Seto. I may have lost some Life Points when you were fighting my Killer Needle's, but that doesn't matter now! I cannot be defeated! And now you will be sent back to the real world! Attack Great Moths!" Weevil had them beat, or so he thought. But Tristan had another trick up his sleeve. "Go Barrel Dragon!" The strange looking dragon appeared and Tristan shouted, "Use your effect!" One barrel began to glow, then the middle one, then the last one. Electricity began to spark around the barrels and then the dragon shot a huge beam of light right into the moth Weevil was on. Weevil was blown away and the moth was obliterated. But Weevil wasn't done yet. "You may have destroyed one of my moths, but now I will have the best monster ever! Polymerization along with my two moths creates the Ultimate Perfect Moth, 4300/4000, but it also gets the field power bonus making it a 4600/4300! Haha!" "Shit.err Shitake mushrooms Mokuba," Seto said while looking at his brother. "Hahahaha, you are imbeciles," Bakura laughed at the others. "Well what do you suppose we do," Yami questioned him. (A/N you didn't think I'd leave them out of this fight?). "This, Jinzo #7 attack," Bakura calls out. The machine charges toward Weevil and smacks him off the Perfect Moth. "Ahhh, my life points are all gone. How'd you do that?" "Jinzo #7 has an effect that allows him to attack LP directly, but you wouldn't know that because you a stupid insect fool." And with that Bakura walked away from the dissolving Weevil, with the others following him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A lone figure walking along a cliff in the VR world sighs. "This is lame, where is everyone?" And as if his question was answered he smelled fish cooking. He hurried over and hid in the bushes. A figure with wet, long black hair was eating, when he threw his spear at the bush. "Ahhhhh!" "Perfect. It's time to duel," Mako yelled. "Fine, go Time Wizard." Then Mako jumps into the water with a perfect dive. Then he rises up riding a Jelly Fish. "Jelly Fish attack!" A blob a goop flies out of the Jelly Fish and Toward the Time Wizard. "Negate Attack! Now I'll send out Baby Dragon! Time Wizard, Time Roulette!" The spinner spins around and around, and then finally stops on. a time machine! Mako is thrown off his Jelly Fish and into the water. When he surfaces he sees an angry Thousand Dragon Staring him down. And his Jelly Fish is a rock. "Fine then, Hyosube and Mystic Lamp with Polymerization to create Roaring Ocean Snake! And with Mystical Moon it is stronger than your Thousand Dragon!" The water level rises and spills over the cliff, making the rest of the cliff a bank. I jump on my Thousand Dragon and grab my Time Wizard to fly above the water. Mako then directs his Roaring Ocean Snake to attack my dragon. "Thousand Dragon, attack the moon!" The Thousand Dragon sucks in air and throws a huge fireball straight at the Mystical Moon. The moon seems unfazed but then splinters, cracks, and explodes. The force of the explosion sends my Time Wizard into a tree, me into a bush, and my Thousand Dragon down to where the water was just a minute ago. Mako is standing next to my Thousand Dragon, removing shards of the moon from his hair. His Roaring Ocean Snake is writhing on the rocks behind Mako. "Uh oh," was all Mako said as my dragon attacked his snake. Mako then summoned a Star Boy and flew off, having lost half his LP. "We did it," I say as I call back my monsters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yeesh, this place stinks to high hell," Joey said as they wandered through a cave. "Yeah, it really does," Mai said, staying close to Joey. "Shh. I hear something," Ryou said. They all were quiet and strained to listen. "Welcome to the Caves of Darkness. Only Fiend, Zombie, and Spellcaster Types may fight here. Let the fights begin!" A voice sounded, then it got light with an eerie glow. Joey had shuddered at the word zombie. A person appeared in front of the five and said, "If you are going to fight the champion you need to dress right." He then snapped his fingers and the five teens were in different clothes. Yugi and Ryou had leather armor and black cloaks with swords, Tea had a yellow robe and a staff, Mai and Joey both had plate-mail armor with swords and capes. They were then shoved out into an arena. "First Round: Yugi Muto vs. Fiend Team#1," a voice boomed out. A ring of fire surrounded Yugi and three shadows. "Kuriboh and Multiplication, activate!" And with that a Kuriboh appeared and started becoming many Kuribohs. A Feral Imp charged toward the Kuribohs, and attacked. A few of the Kuribohs disappeared, but more came back. "Now it's my turn, Feral Imp with Horn of The Unicorn!" Another Feral Imp appeared, this one with a long, iridescent horn. The new Feral Imp glowed a bright yellow for a moment, and then released its attack on the other Feral Imp. "My Imp," was heard from someone in the crowd. The next opponent monster, a Sangan, was quickly destroyed by Yugi's imp. However this brought back the Feral Imp, which got double the field power bonus, making it equal with Yugi's imp. "So far it's a stalemate between our monsters, but there is still that one in the back. I guess I'll play Ancient Elf," Yugi said to himself. "Go, Ancient Elf, activate Book of Secret Arts," Yugi shouted. "Elf, attack the creature in the back." The Elf charged toward the shadow, and attacked with a spell. When the dust cleared a Summoned Skull stood up and destroyed the Ancient Elf. However this attack didn't effect Yugi's life points. "My life points are still at 2000. Why didn't that attack effect me?" {Because of the attack your elf used, aibou.}[Thanks Yami]{You're welcome} "Go Dark Magician, with Sword of Dark Destruction! Dark Magic Attack!" The Summoned Skull was reduced to particles after that attack. "Now, finish the Feral Imp!" And the Dark Magician did just that. "Yugi Muto is the winner! He receives 9 points!" A card with a picture of gold and a number 9 floated down to Yugi. "Next up Mai Valentine vs. Spellcasters#1." Mai stepped up to where Yugi was. A wall of flame encircled her and the three shadowy figures at the end. 'I hope those changes to my deck pay off' Mai thought. "I'll activate Mage Tactics with my Harpy Lady, making her Harpy Lady Mage. Harpy Lady Mage, attack!" The staff holding Harpy Lady spun her staff above her head and unleashed a huge magical attack, which destroyed the first opponent, a White Magical Hat. 'It worked' Mai thought. "Elegant Egotist with Mage Tactics to get me Harpy Mage Sisters! Attack!" The Sisters put their staffs together and unleashed a fireball upon the enemy, a Lady of Faith. 'Just one more' thought Mai. "I'll play Cyber Armor, which powers up my Harpies by 500. Harpies attack" The Harpies fly toward their opponent and are destroyed. Mai's LP goes down to 1800. A Black Chaos Magician steps out of the smoke. It walks toward the Harpy Mage Sisters, whose attack is 50 less than his. "Rose whip activate," Mai shouts, as the Black Chaos Magician is about to attack. The Harpy Mage Sisters attack the BCM, destroying it. "Mai Valentine earns 12 points," the voice boomed again. "Next match: Ryou Bakura vs. Zombie Team#1." Ryou was the winner in less than two minutes. "Next match: Tea Gardner vs. Spellcasters#2." Tea won in 5 minutes. "Since there are no more monster teams, Joey Wheeler will face our current champion, Mike Ferren." Joey walked to where everyone else had and the flames went up. "As my first move I will play Dragon Zombie." A dragon with rotting flesh and a rancid smell appeared. "Okay den, I'll play Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain, along with Polymerization to get the Skull Knight." "Hmm, then I'll have to play Pumpking King of Ghosts and Armored Zombie." "Okay, I'll play Shield and Sword, which makes all your zombie's attacks 0." "Not quite, Joseph Wheeler, for I have a card that can change that. Shield and Sword, correct the attacks of my monsters." 'Whoa, he's good. Better watch out. Now what to play. I know' "I'll play the Slayer magic card. It says that all Zombie and Fiend type creatures are returned to their owners hand." "Hmm, very interesting Joseph. I will play the Castle of Dark Illusions and Chaos Shield along with all the zombies I just had to put in my hand. I'll also play Clown Zombie." "Okay, I'll play Swords of Revealing Light and Sword of Dark Destruction, then I'll attack your Castle of Dark Illusions." "Hmm. A nice strategy, however it won't work on me. You may have destroyed my Castle of Dark Illusions, but nothing else. I'll play another Dragon Zombie and end my turn." "Okay, I'll play Raigeki and end my turn." "I could bring my monsters back, or I could play Shadow Ghoul. I'll also play De-spell, which destroys your Swords of Revealing Light. But I'll also play The Cheerful Coffin and discard five monsters. And I'll also play a Sword of Dark Destruction on my Shadow Ghoul, making him stronger than your Skull Knight. Shadow Ghoul attack!" Joey's LP go down to 1950. "Umm, I'll play Time Wizard, Catapult Turtle and my God of Demons Dragon. I'll use my GODD as ammo for my Catapult Turtle, and I'll deal you 2000 LP. I win" "Not quite Joseph, for I can block 500 of that damage with my Graveyard Wall trap card. It blocks ten times the number of monsters in my graveyard, divided in half, rounded down of course. And now you're wide open, attack Shadow Ghoul!" Joey's LP goes down to 500. "Time Wizard, you're the last I've got. Time Roulette!" The arrow started spinning, faster and faster, until. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Yami and Bakura walked into a town. "Look at all the cards, Seto," said an amazed Mokuba, "how much do they cost?" "Depends on the card, Mokuba," Seto replied. "It costs 5 million for a Flaming Crystal Dragon God," said Tristan. "I could just steal it," Bakura said. "No, too risky. How many points do we have?" "I have 700," Bakura spat. "I have 400," Tristan and Mokuba said at the same time. "I also have 400," Seto said. "I only have 100, and the total is only 2000," Yami said. "I going to get a Little Chimera, which will put me down to 100 points," Mokuba said trotting off. "I'm going to get some rest," Bakura said heading toward a stone building that said hotel. "I think I'll do the same," Yami said following Bakura. "I gotta get Mokuba," and with that Seto was off, leaving only Tristan to hear the announcement about a tournament for the Gate Guardian. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked in the field carelessly enjoying the sun, when I heard a thundering noise. I turned around to see a Uraby rushing at me. "Ahhhhh," I screamed and leapt out of the way. It turned and rushed me again. "Go Red- Eyes Black Dragon! Molten Fireball!" The black dragon appeared and launched a fireball at the dino. A card floated down to me that said 4. "Hmm, that's odd. Oh well," and I began walking again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tristan walked into the huge coliseum wearing the ridicules outfit he had been given. If he won this competition it would greatly improve his deck. "I just have to get those cards," he said to himself as he entered the brightly light arena. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a challenger to the Champion," a voice rang out, "This porker really hammed it up in the qualifying rounds. So let's see our champion come out. Come out Rex!" Rex Raptor leaped onto the large pole at his end where he would unleash his one monster. Tristan jumped up to his and the announcer stated the rules. "Each contestant may only summon one monster. They may use as many magic cards as they want. No traps shall be played," Tristan cringed at that, "the first player to have all his life points eliminated, loses. Let the fight commence." "I think you've seen this one before," Rex cried out, "go Knight Serpent Dragon, with Dragon Claws, making him a 2950!" "I play Catapult Turtle along with Change of Heart to launch your Dragon at you for 1475 direct damage. And without a creature I'll deal 1000 LP damage to you. But I'll also play Ookazi and deal 800 damage to you, making your life points 0. Goodbye Rex." "Nooo, beaten by an amateur," were the last words Rex said in the Virtual World. "I actually did it. I did it! Wahoo!!" Tristan was jumping for joy as he called back his Catapult Turtle (A/N The gang has Catapult Turtles because they are cool and Yugi's Grandpa gave them to the gang. I'll make a story about it later.) Two people, the Paradox Brothers walked down a staircase carrying a pillow between them. On that pillow were the Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin, Kazejin and Gate Guardian Cards. Tristan took the cards, put them into his deck and strode out of the arena, but not before a card reading 2000 came down to him. '2000 points, cool,' he thought to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .the arrow stopped on a red time machine. The time warp stopped as fast as it had started. The shadow ghoul stood there motionless. "Your Time Wizard has done nothing to my Ghoul. Shadow Ghoul attack." The zombie rushed towards the Time Wizard, and turned to stone. Then the Shadow Ghoul fell apart, piece-by-piece. "Time Wizard attack." Mike's LP goes down to 0 and Joey breathes a sigh of relief. Then a card floats down that says 2000 on it. "Strange," was all Joey had said as he walked back to his friends. Suddenly the floor gave out and they were spinning out of control down a sloped tunnel when it got very bright. Yugi sat up and looked around. "You guys, we're in a town." "Good, lets get some eats," and with that Joey was off. "I think I'll find somewhere to rest," was what Ryou said. "I think I'm with Ryou," said Yugi and Tea at the same time. "I'm gonna go find Joey," and Mai was off. Yugi, Ryou, and Tea walked along the streets until they found a place labeled Hotel. Ryou walked inside to see his evil side, Bakura, get flung out by a hotel clerk. "Excuse me, are there any rooms left." "Yeah, we got a few up stairs," the clerk said handing Ryou and Tea a key. "I take it I'm bunking with you, Ryou" "I guess you are Yugi." And with that said they went into their rooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seto had been chasing Mokuba for about an hour when he bumped into the Paradox Brothers.(A/N Somebody has to duel 'em). "How rude of you." "I'm afraid we'll have to beat you." Para dragged Seto in to the arena, while Dox found him a partner. Dox just happened to grab Mokuba. "Let us begin. I will play Labyrinth Wall," as he said that a huge maze appeared and the Kaiba brothers were lifted onto platforms. "Okay, it's my turn so I'll play Lord of D. along with Flute of Dragon Summoning to call 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons to the Field. Two enormous dragons arouse. "Now you will end. I play Kazejin and Suijin, along with Magical Labyrinth." "Ok. Since it's my turn I'll play Summoned Skull and equip him with Sword of Deep Seated," Mokuba said as his monster arouse. "An interesting move, however it will not be enough. Sanga of the Thunder arise and form Gate Guardian!" The huge monster arises in front of its owners. "Err, I'll play Polymerization and another Blue Eyes to for Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The titanic monster appeared in front of Seto. "You may have the better creature, but it cannot move because it flies. I will play Giga Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier along with Polymerization to get Labyrinth Tank." The machine appeared in front of Dox and was sent into the maze. "I'll play Launcher Spider. Launcher Spider advance 7 spaces." "I will play Guardian of The Labyrinth." "I'll play Sword Stalker." "I will pass." "I will play de-spell and de-spell your Magical Labyrinth. Then I'll advance my Launcher Spider 7 spaces and put him into Defense Mode." "I will pass." "I will play Griggle." Seto's LP Goes up to 5000. "Gate Guardian attack the Griggle." "Mirror Force activate." Suijin and the other monsters (except Gate Guardian) are destroyed. "I'll play Prevent Rat. LS advance 7 spaces," the Launcher Spider walks into the clear, "And I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Suijin." Suijin appears under the Launcher Spider. "Gate Guardian attack!" "Suijin, Tidal Defense!" A wall of water shoots up and absorbs the Gate Guardian's attack. "I'll pass," Seto said. "Gate Guardian attack Suijin!" The blue aqua monster was destroyed. "I'll play exchange position, and switch my launcher Spider with Seto's Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes attack!" The huge attack went up and the Gate Guardian was reduced to ashes. The Paradox Brother's eyes went wide. "I have no monsters to play. I pass," Para said. "Then it's time to finish you," Seto shouted, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!!" The Paradox Brother's LP, both of theirs, dropped to 0. They digitized out of the virtual world, and the Kaiba brothers each earned 2000 points. "Why did I earn points," Mokuba asked, "my monsters never did damage to them." "Probably because if you hadn't done so much that turn, we'd still be dueling," the elder Kaiba answered. "C'mon, Seto let's go get some rest." "Okay, let's go Mokuba." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mai had finally caught up to Joey, and had found out that the food was free, because they had the medals from the caves of darkness. Joe and Mai ate some food and decided to head to the hotel and get some rest. "Joey, who do you like," Mai asked suddenly. "You.uh did I just say that," Joey said covering his mouth. "Me huh," Mai said. She spun around and kissed Joey right on the lips. Then she went off. "Wow," was Joey's response. He ran to catch up with Mai. (A/N everyone is 22 except the Yamis, Mokuba=12, Serenity=17, Malik/Isis=25, they appear later.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yawn* "Its boring," the blonde figure said to himself. "I challenge you to a duel," a voice rang out. I turned around to see a Tri- Horned charging toward me. "Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!" My dragon unleashes its attack and the Tri- Horned Dragon is destroyed. "Wait a sec, Seto Kaiba's the only one with Blue Eye White Dragons. Ahhhhhh," and with that the kid ran away. "Odd," I say as I collect my 150 points. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Bakura, Tea, Tristen, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, and Joey were all sitting in Yami's deluxe hotel room, deciding what to do next. "I say we stick together and take the stone road," Tristen said. "I'd rather eat dirt than keep traveling with you," Seto said. "Ha, your one to speak, World Champion, we saved you back with Weevil. Your strongest creature was weaker than his," Bakura yelled at Seto. "Seto, I'm going to stay with these guys, so why don't you," Mokuba asked. "Fine, I'll stay. But only 'cause Mokuba's here." With that Seto left the room. "I agree with Tristen, it'll be easier to walk on the path, and they'll be more towns." "Wow Joseph, nothing about food. I'm impressed," and with that Mai moved right next to Joey, making him blush deeply. "Are you two goin' steady or something," Tristen asked. Mai and Joey looked at each other, kissed, and answered yes at the same time. Mokuba, having never seen kissing and only being twelve, was twitching nervously. "How 'bout you two, Tea and Yugi," Mai asked. They both blushed and said, "We've been going out for two years, secretly." "Well I guess the secrets out," Tristen said and went to his own room. Mokuba went to his and Seto's room yelling, "Make it stop!" Ryou just chuckled nervously and said, "I think I'll leave you alone." And the whole time Yami and Bakura were sitting with their mouths wide open. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm sailing away. set an open course for the virgin sea, cause I've got to be free, free to face the," *BOOM!!! "What the hell?!" I got up and shook the dirt off me and looked in the direction of the explosion. "Whoa." I say as I look into the huge crater. "Oh my god." A huge figure passes overhead, a God of Ra Dragon. And on it, none other then Malik Ishtar, Yami Malik, and Isis Ishtar. "This could be trouble. Better follow them. Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The huge black dragon appears and I hop on, following the Ishtars.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE. GPK: In the next chapter: The Ishtars meet the gang, I meet everyone, the Gate Guardian has a purpose, and a strange figure appears. Also, major duels to be had in the next chapter of The Game! ESGP: Please read and review, and don't forget to tip your waitress. Also, again, we do not own YGO, Styx or any other copyrighted material in this fic. Please don't sue cause we don't have money! GPK: Hope the next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
